fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima
|-|Former Human Appearance= |-|Current Human Guise= |-|Anima= Anima is a Rune Dragon and a lesser Primal Embodiment. She is the Primordial Embodiment of Nature and Life and the youngest sister of Corona and Kairos. Unlike her older siblings, Pyrrhus and Saphira, Anima did not actively take a role in the war between her older brother and sister. She merely stayed on the sidelines, protecting as many people as she could. After the sealing of her older brother, Kairos, Anima watched as humanity and their deities flourished on Materia in peace and went into a slumber. Her peace was interrupted when Typhon and Zeus fought each other, destroying the land and rousing her from sleep. She awoke and in her fury at what happened to the land and its people went on a rampage, slaughtering many deities and brutalizing Gaia in the process. Anima was eventually calmed by Saphira and she went back into her slumber. Currently, Anima resides in the Great Rift Valley, asleep. Appearance Anima, in her human form, has had two appearances over the course of time. Before she went back to sleep after her rampage, Anima appeared as a beautiful woman with long green hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a sleeveless red minidress with a high collar with pink strap socks and knee-high red boots. At an unknown time, she altered her appearance to that of a young girl with long blonde hair. She wears a red, pink, and violet shin-length dress with a violet shoulder cape that is connected by a violet rose. Her eyes are hazel and her dress is decorated with vines. In her true form, Anima appears as a massive green dragon whose full size dwarfs even small mountains. Personality Anima has displayed a motherly personality as to her title of Mother Nature. She adores all forms of life and nature, often caring for lost souls, animals, and plants in her spare time. She despises those who would ruin Nature as seen when she awoke from her slumber and found the land destroyed by Zeus and Typhon, causing her to descend into a murderous rage. Anima is bitter at how humans and gods on Materia view the world and all its life, often cursing them. She will still, however, defend Materia like Pyrrhus and Saphira. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Birthplace: '''The Void '''Weight: '''Variable '''Height: '''Variable '''Likes: '''Nature, her family, life '''Dislikes: '''The Gods, people who destroy Nature '''Eye Color: '''Variable; Hazel (Currently) '''Hair Color: '''Blonde (Currently), Green (Formerly) '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Inactive (Asleep underneath the Great Rift Valley) '''Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B|'High 1-B' Name: '''Anima, Mother Nature, The Great Goddess, Giver of Life '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Nature and Life at a Type 3 level), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, True Flight, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 10), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal (In her True Form), Astral Projection/Dream Walking and Dream Manipulation(Can speak to others through dreams or projecting a holographic image of herself), Dimensional Empowerment (Is restored to her full power every 26,000 years when Etheria and Materia recombined into Ethermateria for a limited amount of time), Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Her stirring in her sleep can generate earthquakes throughout the planet), Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life and Death Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The area in which she sleeps in is surrounded by a dimensional barrier that contains a 4-D realm inside.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: ' '''High Hyperverse Level '(Due to the loss of her power, she is weaker than most of the other Lesser Primals with the exception of the Archangels and Archdemons. In her current state, she rivals Magnus and Elesia in raw power. Even in her weakened state, her power surpasses even the strongest gods and even the strongest demons and angels short of the Archangels and Archdemons.)|'''High Hyperverse Level (Is on par with the Four Horsemen, who are aspects/creations of Omega. She is the direct rival to the Horseman Pestilence, who she fought in the distant past before the loss of her powers and tore apart countless universes in their battles. Together with her siblings, she was able to drive off Omega from Ethermateria during her days of infancy. She is far stronger than other Lesser Primals such as Magnus and Elesia. She is required to anchor herself to the realm lest she destroys the very foundations of that realm.) Speed: Immeasurable|'Immeasurable '(Anima must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space. Like other Lesser Primals, Anima is immune to multiversal changes in time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal|'Complex Multiversal' Durability: High Hyperverse Level|'High Hyperverse Level' Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal| High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Weakened Anima|'True Anima' Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Dragons Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Female Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Cosmic Entities